For the Love of Family
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: AU after curse is broken in 2x01 Broken. The curse is now broken, and Emma starts to realize what love and family really is as she searches a way to get to her one true love who also happens to be Henry's father, Graham.
1. Chapter 1: A Love no Longer Forgotten

Chapter 1

Purple smoke cleared up, and Emma and Henry were still holding on to each other. Mother Superior also known as Blue Fairy or just Blue, to only certain individuals, was still in the room with them.

Emma turned to Blue. "What was that?" she asked.

"Magic's back," Blue replied, "and we're all in very real danger."

"Danger?" Emma asked curiously. "Danger from what?"

"Your mother's step-mother for one," Blue said.

"You know who I am?" Emma asked.

"I do," she answered and then elaborated, "You are the daughter of Snow White and Prince James, and you saved us from the curse."

Emma closed her eyes. "Mother Superior."

Blue smiled. "You can call me Blue," she told her.

"Blue, how exactly did the curse work?" Emma asked.

"You'll have to ask Rumpelstiltskin," Blue said. "He's the one who made the curse in the first place."

Emma stared at her. "Mr. Gold," she exclaimed.

"Yes," Blue replied not surprised Emma knew that answer. "That would be the name you know him as."

"I do owe him a favor," Emma told her.

"So Princess Ella could keep her child," Blue said knowing that piece of the town gossip. "I think I know what his favor would be."

Emma looked over at Blue. "Oh, really?"

"Centuries ago in the land you were born," Blue started as she told Emma the tale of Rumpelstiltskin as she knew it.

"Belle?" Emma replied stunned.

"She's not dead," Blue added, "but I wasn't going to be the one to tell him after what had happened when I gave Baelfire the seed."

"No, I wouldn't have either," Emma told her. "I won't look for him until he tells me to in case he'll extract another favor."

"I would," Blue said.

"But Belle wouldn't be," Emma replied. "I believe Jefferson would've mentioned that to me."

"He's mad at himself," Blue told her with a bit of irony. "He was stuck in Wonderland after helping her majesty, and he was betrayed by her; therefore, he left his daughter in the care of neighbors."

"But why?" Emma asked. "He had to have known what she had done."

"He did," Blue replied. "He was blinded by the fact he wanted a better life for his daughter."

"Paige," Henry replied thinking about how interested Emma was after dealing with Jefferson and then asking about Paige.

"Grace," Blue corrected him. "The name Jefferson and his wife gave her is Grace."

Emma then thought of something then. "If Belle is alive, Regina would've brought her over, but then where is she?" she asked as she looked over at Blue.

"I...I don't know," she said.

"I do."

Emma, Henry, and Blue looked at the entrance to see Jefferson. "Well, enlighten us," Emma replied.

Jefferson smirked. "She was a mental patient in this very hospital," he replied. He then looked over at Blue. "You and I both know Belle isn't mental."

"No, she's not," Blue agreed, "but where is she now?"

Jefferson leaned against the door jamb as he smiled at Henry. "I should thank you for dieing when you did," he said. "While doctors and nurses alike were trying to revive Henry, I was able to sneak in and let Belle go." He crossed his arms. "I told her to go find Mr. Gold and to tell him that Regina locked her up."

Emma, Henry, and Blue stared at him. "I don't know if that is ingenious or not," Blue replied a little astonished.

"Regina has been lying to all of us," Jefferson replied. "I knew Mr. Gold would be the best payback there was."

"Uh-huh," Emma said understanding him better now. "You just wanted to cause problems."

"I did something for her, and she promised to give me something," Jefferson replied. "She didn't deliver."

"So you told Belle to go find Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma asked him with some surprise as she put two and two together.

"I did," Jefferson replied, "but I had no idea that you would break the curse in the meantime."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone to collect her," Blue said gently knowing this was a sore subject for him.

"I can't," Jefferson replied. "I abandoned her."

Blue walked to him. "I wager Grace would forgive you," she said. "You just need to find a way to forgive yourself first."

"I don't know if I can do that," Jefferson replied as he turned to leave, but not before he heard Emma's suggestion.

"Why don't you learn to try?"

Jefferson without turning back to acknowledge Emma's suggestion.

"He's stubborn, but he'll figure out what he wants to do," Blue said and then trailed off when she looked into Emma's eyes. "Princess Emma?"

Emma winced at the title. "Don't call me that," she said.

Blue just smiled. "But what has gotten you so on edge?"

"Did Regina ever send others out of town to do her work?" Emma asked her.

"She let Rumpelstiltskin pick up Henry," Blue reminded her, "and when Graham was alive, he went of town to errands for her."

Emma gave her a look.

"What's going on?" Blue asked a little concerned.

"Could I talk to you outside?" Emma asked.

Blue walked out the door, and Emma exited after her and closed the door. "What's wrong, your highness?" Blue asked. She saw the anguish in Emma's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I lied to Henry when he asked about his father," she told her. She looked at the most beautiful thing in her life through the glass wall.

"You were protecting," Blue said in understanding.

"I didn't know who he was," Emma said, "but I remember now."

Blue looked at Emma confused. "Emma, when your father put you in that tree, you weren't supposed to be part of the curse. You or Pinocchio both weren't meant to be part of the curse."

"Yes," Emma replied, "but this is something different."

"Emma," Blue replied catching on. "Who is Henry father?"

Emma looked over at Blue to answer her. "Graham," she answered as tears started spill from her eyes. "Graham is Henry's father."


	2. Chapter 2: A Parent's Love

Chapter 2

Emma closed her eyes. "No wonder why I felt so drawn to him," Emma told her.

When Blue recovered, she brought Emma to face her. "Tell me how you met the Huntsman," Blue said.

Before Emma could start explaining, they saw Snow and Charming come out of the elevator.

"Henry told me Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents," Emma said. "Is he right?"

"Also known as Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan," Blue confirmed for her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for them," Emma told her.

"They gave you your best chance when they gave you up," Blue told her. "I can tell you without a doubt in my mind they loved you from the second they knew Snow White was pregnant with you."

"That sounds like what I did with Henry," Emma said as she looked over at her son.

"Emma," Snow replied. She wrapped her daughter in a hug. "You saved us."

Charming nodded at Blue.

"Henry had something to do with it," Emma informed them. "And in a way, you did too." She looked at Snow.

"The book," Snow remembered. She opened the door and walked to her grandson.

"Your highness," Blue said to Charming when he hadn't said anything and just stared at Emma.

Charming looked at Blue as tears filled as he looked at his grown daughter. The last time he had seen her was when he put her in the wardrobe. He remembered telling her to find them. "Blue, could you give me a minute with Emma?" Charming asked.

"Of course, your highness," Blue said and then looked over at Emma. "Princess Emma, you should be tell them what you told me." She then bowed and walked toward the elevator.

"What's going on?" Charming asked.

"You first," Emma said as a way of evading his question.

Charming nodded. "I'm so glad you're alive," he said. "And you came for us. I put you in the wardrobe and sent you to this land."

"Wardrobe," Emma said thinking about August, "so August was telling the truth about himself though him turning into wood was a big clue."

"August?" Charming asked.

"You'd know him as a Pinocchio," Emma told him.

"Gepetto's boy?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. She was a little uncomfortable what she was going to tell him. "Henry's book. When I picked it up, I saw you fighting for me. I was in your arms." She put her hand against his left shoulder. "You were bleeding right here. It was easy to see you were bleeding because you were wearing a white long sleeved shirt."

Charming kissed her forehead. "If we hadn't gotten you in that wardrobe, Emma, Regina would have surely killed you," he told her.

"I know," Emma said.

"You know you're mother is the one who insisted you go into that wardrobe, Emma," Charming said. "You come from two parents who have absolute faith in you. You found us."

Emma turned to look at Henry through the glass. "He had absolute faith that he would get me to believe," she told him. "It took him eating an apple turnover to get me to believe."

"He's okay now," Charming said anticipating her feelings. "It took your love to wake him up."

Emma looked at her father. "But how-"

Charming tilted his head and gave her a smile. "You do know your own parents' story, don't you?" he asked her.

"I've heard Henry's version," Emma remarked.

"I have to get my hands on this book," Charming replied thoughtfully. "Emma, the apple was poisoned, and it took my love for your mom to wake her up." He laid his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed. "I love your mother with all my heart, and I know without a doubt that a mother's love would work the same way."

"You loved your mother?" Emma asked him.

"I do," Charming confirmed using the present tense, "but I will tell you that you have a lot of me and your mother in you."

"Yes, I know," Emma agreed.

Charming grinned. "I know you do, Emma," he said, "but you also have to know from the moment we knew your mother was pregnant with you, we loved you." Charming hugged Emma while he ignored her protests. "We still do."

Emma uncomfortable with the show of love from the person who evidently was her father needed to tell him who her son's father is. She looked over at Henry. "There's something you should know," she told him.

Something in her voice alerted him. "Emma?" he asked.

"Graham is Henry's father," Emma told him. "I asked Blue and she told me Regina let Graham out of town to do her work-" She would have continued if she hadn't noticed he put his index finger over his mouth to indicate silence.

"I can understand that, Emma," Charming replied. "But how did you meet Graham?"

Emma looked at Snow. "I think she needs to hear this too," Emma told him though she knew she was stalling.

"What about Henry?" Charming asked.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet," Emma told him.

Charming nodded in understanding. "You know, sweetheart, you will have to tell him," he replied.

"But that day won't be today," Emma told him. "Can you just go get her?"

Charming nodded and opened the door. "Hey, Snow," he called. "Emma wants to talk to both of us."

Snow looked at Henry. "Will you be okay?" she asked him.

"I still need to check his vitals," Dr. Whale told her. "Go on to your husband." He gave Charming a weary look knowing Snow probably hadn't told him yet because there hasn't been time.

Snow looked at Henry.

"I'll be fine, Grandma," Henry told her.

Snow nodded and walked out the door, and then Charming closed it. She gave him an odd look. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Henry's father," Charming replied.

Snow looked over at Emma. "I thought you said he was a jerk," Snow replied confused.

"I was to think that," Emma told her and then before Snow could say something, she continued, "Graham is Henry's father."

"Well," Snow said surprised. "That explains a lot."

"What does it explain?" Charming asked.

"Emma had-"

"Still do," Emma corrected as she interrupted Snow knowing what she was going to say.

Snow sighed. "Emma has feelings for Graham," she told her husband.

"I don't know if I like the fact that he spared your life and then helped me escape from Regina just so we can have her and then he takes her away from us," Charming replied.

"Be careful," Emma warned him. "If he hadn't spared or saved either of you, me and my son wouldn't have been born either." She held her tears at bay knowing the pain of losing Graham again was slipping through after she had bolted it shut after months.

Snow laid her hand on Emma's arm. "Even though time was frozen, I do remember Graham leaving town, but not nine months before Rumpelstiltskin brought back Henry when he was a baby," she told him.

"That explains why Henry doesn't remember anyone leaving town," Emma replied.

"How did you meet Graham?" Snow asked wanting to know.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment willing the pain to stop, so she can go through this memory without crying. She looked over at the boy she made with Graham. "Graham came into the diner I was working at..."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Love of her Life

Chapter 3

(Flashback Begins)

An eighteen-year-old Emma is wearing a waitress uniform. She's holding two orders as the cook says, "Swan, order up."

Emma sets the plates down to the people who had ordered them.

"Thanks," the people had muttered before they picked up their utensils and started eating.

Emma then spotted the lone male in a black jacket in the corner booth in her station. He was facing away from her. She walked up to him. "Are you ready to order?" she asked him as she readied her pen and pad for his order.

The male turned his head toward her. "Coffee and a burger," he told her.

"Really?" she asked amazed as she wrote down his order. "No beer?"

"I've got an appointment with someone after I eat dinner," the man told her.

Emma nodded and then walked away, but not before she glanced back over at him. She put the man's order up, took the two orders off the counter, and served it to the couple in her station.

Ten minutes later, Emma sat down his order right in front of him. He looked up at her. "You know," he said, "I feel like I've met you somewhere before."

Emma shook her head. "You have an interesting accent; I would have recognized it," she told him. "Speaking of interesting, where are you from?"

"Storybrooke," he said, "Maine. I'm the Sheriff there."

"Then what kind of business do you have in L.A.?" Emma asked him.

"For the mayor," he told her, "but I would like to see you again."

"You are so pressing your luck," Emma said a warning tone.

"Am I?" he asked teasingly. He could sense the interest in her.

"For one," Emma started explaining, "I don't go out with men who don't give me their names."

He gave her devilish smile. "I'm Graham Humbert," he said. "My name is Graham, and your name is Emma. That's a very pretty name."

Emma shrugged. She never understood why someone took the time to make a blanket and embroider her name they had obviously chosen with care and then abandon her on the side of the road. "I guess," she told him.

Graham gave her another smile. "How about drinks after your shift?" he asked her. "It should give me time to complete the business for the mayor."

Emma gave him an 'I don't know' look.

"One drink," Graham said. "You know the city better than me. You can pick the spot."

Emma gave him a shy smile. "You're on," she said giving in. "The mayor of your town isn't going to mind?"

Graham shook his head. "She doesn't have to know," he told her.

"Emma, quit socializing," the cook told her. "And orders up."

Emma sighed. "I have to get back to work," she told him.

"What about drinks?" Graham asked. "Where will I meet you?"

"When I give you your receipt," Emma said. "It'll have an address and a map."

Graham smiled and nodded. "Get back to work," he told her.

Emma smiled back at him as she walked back to the open window to pick up the next set of orders that needed to be served.


	4. Chapter 4: A Ceasing of a Commotion

Chapter 4

Emma laid her hand on the glass. "We were together for an entire week," she told them. "We spent every free moment together. Then one day he just disappeared, and my memory was scrambled."

"Hazy?" Snow asked her.

"I guess that could be the word for it too," Emma replied.

"When did you sleep with him?" Snow asked next.

Charming sighed not really wanting to know that answer even though he knew that the resulted in Henry. "For the love of God, Snow," he replied with a wince.

Snow glanced at her husband. "If you're so uncomfortable with the way this conversation is going, Charming, your grandson would like to have a word with her," she said sweetly.

Charming, thankful for his wife's way for him to escape, took it without another word.

Snow looked back at Emma. "You're still our baby girl to us," Snow said understanding her husband's reaction. "Your father more than me."

"Because he's the one who put me in the wardrobe?" Emma asked. When Snow gave her a quizzical look, she continued, "Earlier, when Henry was first brought in, I picked up his book, and I got the flashback of how I got into the wardrobe." Emma paused trying to understand how she could have a flashback of when she minutes. "But I don't understand how since I was obviously only minutes old."

"Honey, that's magic for you," Snow replied. "It assists us when we least expect it to or when we least want it to." She laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Now answer my question. When did you sleep with Graham?"

"That night," Emma answered her. "Remembering all of this is like losing him again." Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Oh, Emma," Snow said as she vehemently wrapped her arms around her daughter. Of course, Emma resisted, but mother was just as stubborn and won when daughter laid her head down on her shoulder. It was then her heart broke for Emma's tormented one.

Minutes later, when Emma had composed herself did Jiminy Cricket walked off the elevator. "There you are, your highness," Jiminy greeted Snow. "Someone started a commotion, and they're going after Regina."

Emma turned to look at Henry. "She's still his mom," she said. "I'm still the sheriff of this town." She checked for her weapon. "Let them know."

"Be careful, Emma," Snow replied.

"I will," Emma told her. She turned and walked toward the stairs knowing that was the fastest way down.

* * *

Snow walked into the room where her husband and grandchild were in. "Charming," Snow said. "Your daughter needs your help." She knew she didn't technically need it, but she felt Emma needed someone to be there for her the way there hasn't been since she was transported through the wardrobe to this world.

"Why?" he asked giving her a questioning look. "What's going on?"

"The town's going after Regina," Snow explained though she knew he knew that wasn't the only reason why she wanted him to follow their daughter.

"No," Henry exclaimed. "We can't let that happen."

Charming nodded and then walked out the door, but before he closed it, he turned to look over at his adoring wife, "I will find you."

Snow gave him a smile. "I know," she said. "Go help our daughter."

Charming closed the door and went after Emma.

Snow was still looking at the door when Dr. Whale had said, "He can be discharged. He's fine."

Snow turned to look at Dr. Whale. "You don't think Regina should be saved," Snow said in understanding.

"No, I don't," Dr. Whale replied. "Though it's clear that your family does."

"We don't let people kill other people either which includes Regina no matter what kind of evil things she has said or done," Snow said a way of defense.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma had drawn her weapon as she neared the mayor's house. "Everyone stop," she said as she neared the crowd.

"She started this," someone yelled out from the crowd.

"Actually, that's not true," Emma replied.

"What are you talking about?" another asked.

Emma sighed because she knew she couldn't go into detail or she would be forced to save yet another member of this town. "I'm still sheriff of this town," Emma replied. "I can arrest all of you for rioting." She looked at the crowd. Regina made these people miserable, and she couldn't really fault them for wanting to murder her. She knew, after the act was done, they would be hurting. "I will if you-all of you-don't leave now."

The crowd stared at Emma before it disbursed, and after when the crowd was gone, Emma let out a sigh of relief.

Regina opened the door and walked to Emma. "Should I thank you for saving my life?" she asked.

"I wouldn't bother," Emma replied. "If I hadn't, come when I did, if Dr. Hopper hadn't told me when he did, you wouldn't be alive right now." She crossed her arms after holstered her weapon. "Everyone would want to take responsibility for your death." She gave Regina a look. "Do you have any idea how many people you've pissed off?" Emma lifted her hand. "I think you already know. I would suggest that you atone for your sins-all of them. I believe you could start by not using your magic."

"I don't have any," Regina said. "Surely, you know, if I did, I would have my son by side and I would be ruling this town with my magic." She crossed her arms. "Which forces me to ask you this: Why did you save me?"

"Legally, you're still Henry's mother, and it's still my job to look out after everyone in this town," Emma told her.

"And that's something Henry would want Emma to do," Charming said as he walked up from the sidewalk. He only stopped when he was at Emma's side.

"So I'm alive because Henry wishes it," Regina said. She couldn't be more pleased.

"Be thankful for that, Regina, because he still doesn't want anything more to do with you. If you want to be in Henry's life, I would do what Emma suggested. No more magic," Charming replied. "Come on, Emma." They walked down the path to the sidewalk.

"Wait!" Regina called after them.

They stopped to look at her.

"What if they come back?" she asked them.

Emma started to walk to Regina.

"Emma," Charming said with a warning a voice.

"I can handle it," she assured her father as continued to walk to Regina. "In Henry's book, you took the Huntsman's heart. The only explanation for Graham's sudden heart attack is because the essence of his heart had been squeezed to dust, and since you're the only one who knows where you kept his heart, you're the one who killed Henry's father." On her way from the hospital to the mayor's house, things started making sense to Emma, and since she's already read and looked over Henry's book, she understood why she was so drawn to the part of when the Huntsman spared Snow White in the book.

Regina gave Emma a look of surprise. "Graham is Henry's father?" she asked.

"Yeah, Graham is Henry's biological father," Emma said. "Are things starting to sink in for you?" She then turned back to walk to her father, but she turned back to tell Regina one last thing. "You'll have to live with the fact that you killed Henry's father."

Charming wrapped his arm around his daughter as he heard the hitch in her voice. "Come on, Emma," he said again.

Emma nodded as she held back her tears.

"You wanting revenge against Snow got us into this mess," Charming replied. "Lives have been lost."

"But Rumpelstiltskin gave me the curse," Regina argued.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "He's our next stop. We'll give him your regards."

"What if they come back?" Regina asked again.

"Stay inside," Charming suggested. "You'd be going on a rampage, otherwise, if you had your powers back." He turned to his daughter and finished walking down the path to the sidewalk and away from Regina without another word.


	5. Chapter 5: The Golden Secret

Chapter 5

At the well, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were about to leave. "So in this land is were the Blue Fairy sent your son?" Belle asked.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his love. "Yes," he said. "I intend to find him."

Belle laid a hand on his cheek. She couldn't know that simple act made him come undone. "I'll help," she offered.

"I know," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "After I take care of Regina first."

"Whoa," Belle said. "Wait."

"What?"

"You don't have to hurt anyone any more, Rumpelstiltskin," Belle said. "Promise me that you won't harm anyone else again."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed knowing, at this moment and for days afterward, there wouldn't be anything there was he could, would, or will deny her. "I promise," he told her and then made a gesture with his head. "Come on. It's time to get you out of these rags. You've been in them long enough." He took her hand as they walked out of the forest.

* * *

When Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walked back to Gold's Pawnshop, Charming and Emma were waiting outside for them.

"Why do I have a feeling that we have you to thank that magic is in Storybrooke?" Charming asked.

"Because you're not stupid, Charming," Rumpelstiltskin returned.

"You risked my son's life," Emma said angrily.

"He's alright, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin replied, "or your father and Belle wouldn't have their memories back of the Enchanted Forest."

"But you still risked it," Emma replied.

"And I want to collect on that favor now," Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"Of course you do," Emma muttered.

"I want you to help me find my son, Baelfire," he replied.

"Fine," Emma said. "Since finding people is my specialty." She looked over at her father. "And apparently, my family's."

Charming and Emma turned the other way.

"Wait," they heard Belle say.

"Belle, what are you doing?" Rumpelstiltskin asked with quite a bit of surprise.

Belle turned to him. "There's more, isn't there?" she asked him. "Tell them."

"And what is this more?" Charming asked them curiously. He tilted his head just a tad.

Belle looked at Charming when Rumpelstiltskin stayed quiet. "The Enchanted Forest exists," she told them.

"Yeah," Charming replied. "I know. I've ridden through it several times. I met my true love in that forest as well as woke her from a curse."

"No," Belle said with a bit of enthusiasm thinking to explain in better terms. "It _still_ exists."

Charming and Emma exchanged a look at each other. "Then why weren't we transported back?" Emma asked.

"My son," Rumpelstiltskin reminded them. "I need to find my son."

Emma and Charming exchanged another look. "If we find him, will we be transported back?" Charming asked.

"I may have created the curse," Rumpelstiltskin replied, "but all magic..."

"Comes with a price," Charming finished remembering the line that he had once told Cinderella.

"So the prince in you remembers that after all," Rumpelstiltskin replied pleased.

"And he remembers you quite well," Charming replied and then looked at Belle. He realized how protective he had been over Belle and how Belle didn't cower in Rumpelstiltskin's presence. He realized then who she was to him. He smiled then. "I thought you said your true love died."

"Regina locked me up," Belle told him.

"Of course, she did," Emma said not surprised by her statement. "Mr. Gold, I'm going to warn you, if you go after Regina, I'm going to have to lock you up."

"He won't be harming anyone," Belle promised them as she looked at the man in question. "He promised me."

Charming smiled then. "I like her," he said. "She fits you. I'll have to introduce to my wife... I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Belle," she said. "I'm Belle."

Emma closed her eyes as the movie she saw so long ago floated in her mind. She remembered the movie well. She didn't doubt that's who she is, but she wasn't about to comment on it.

"Snow will like you too," Charming said.

"I'd like that," Belle said.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed knowing that Belle would get along well with Snow and just about every woman in town. "There's one more thing about the curse you should know," he said. He looked at Emma before he continued, "Anyone who dies in Storybrooke isn't technically dead. They're just transported back to the Enchanted Forest with all their body parts and vital organs in place."

"Graham," Emma said when she realized who he was talking about.

With that one name uttered from his daughter lips, Charming had pushed Rumpelstiltskin up against the building.

"May I remind you about the last time we fought?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"You dare give Emma hope?" Charming asked with authority and ignoring his question.

"When have I lied to you, your highness?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Charming still had him up against the building, but he didn't said answer.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I suppose you remember when I told you I'm a fan of true love and what it creates," he said. "I need you, Charming, your daughter, and your grandson to get back home. Back to the Enchanted Forest."

"You know who is Henry's father, don't you?" Emma asked. She was the verge of tears, but she was determined to hold them back.

"Graham," Rumpelstiltskin answered with certainty. "When I brought Henry here to Storybrooke, I had a blood sample from him and a blood sample from you since Regina wanted to make sure you didn't have anything that she might need to worry about, and I was also able to obtain Graham's from the hospital. I ran my own paternity test. Sure enough, it was positive."

That was when Emma had lost the battle of holding back her tears. Even though, in her heart, she knew Henry was Graham's, it was too much for her to know that the paternity test had confirmed her thoughts. She didn't know how she was going to tell Henry any of this.

"Now, those tears are proof that Graham is your true love," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "And he's still alive, but he's in the Enchanted Forest."

"So he's been transported there?" Emma asked even though tears still streamed down her face.

"He has," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Will you tell him to let me go so I can tell you the rest?" He indicated Charming.

Emma laid a hand on Charming's shoulder. "Let him go, Dad," she told him.

Charming looked over at his daughter. He saw, despite not raising her, she was a strong woman so much like her mother. In that very moment, he realized she was her mother's daughter. Because of the realization, he did as she commanded; he let Rumpelstiltskin go.

Rumpelstiltskin fell to the ground and choked a little bit before he stood up and straightened his appearance before continuing, "While he's been transported back to the Enchanted Forest, he doesn't have any his memories here of Storybrooke." He took a breath. "It's the price he had to pay for dieing."

"Yeah, I get that," Emma replied, "but be warned with or without your help, I will find them." She turned and walked to her father. They left without looking back.

Belle walked to him and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say this Graham is Emma's true love," Belle said.

"Good guess, dearie, and you'd be right," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "You should have seen her when I was trying to give her his things."

Belle looked up at him to give him a very curious look.

He guessed her thoughts and said, "He rented the apartment above my shop. It was either her or-"

"Regina," Belle finished.

"I know Emma keeps his jacket at the office," he said, "but I don't know what she did with the rest of his things."

"She probably kept them at home," Belle explained and then gave him a shy smile. "I'd have kept any reminders of you, but the one she'd consider most important would be at her place of work."

"It was his favorite jacket," he replied remembering how many times he had seen the former sheriff with that jacket.

"What exactly is your plan?" Belle asked suddenly.

"For us to get back home?" Rumpelstiltskin confirmed.

Belle nodded.

"I'll tell you while we get you out those rags," he told her.


	6. Chapter 6: A Child's Love

Chapter 6

Charming took Emma to the Sheriff's station because that was the only place wanted to go. When they arrived, Emma headed straight to the closet where she kept Graham's favored jacket and took it out.

Charming watched his daughter with an eagle eye. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. She just found out that her true love, the father of her kid, had been transported back to the Enchanted Forest without any memory of her or of Storybrooke. "Hey," he said gently to her. "There has to be a way back to the Enchanted Forest."

Emma hugged the jacket and sniffed before she hung it back up before it lost Graham's scent. "I know there has to be a way," she said. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Charming promoted. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I spent the last several months believing that he died," Emma replied. "Now I found out that he's alive but also in my birthplace." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "When I see him again, he's not going to remember me."

"Your father knows that feeling all too well," Snow said from the doorway of the office. Henry was in front of her.

Emma looked over at Snow. She gave her mother an confused look.

"Snow," Charming said.

Snow gave him a look before she looked down at their daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Your mother took a potion that would make her forget about me," Charming replied. "When I found out what had happened, it broke my heart."

"Maybe you should tell her the effects," Snow told him.

Charming sighed knowing that Emma needed to hear this but it hurt him to talk about it. He knew Snow knew this. "She didn't remember anything about me," Charming replied, "and she had forgotten how to love."

"How did you fix it?" Emma asked.

Snow and Charming looked at each other and gave the other a knowing smile. "True Love's Kiss," they said together.

"It's the strongest kind of magic," Snow continued.

"The first time I kissed her didn't work," Charming replied.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"And isn't that the hardest question to answer," Snow replied with a smile. "I suppose it was because I didn't believe your father was my true love."

Emma laid her head on her desk and hid her face from her family.

"Emma?" Snow asked knowing her daughter's habits.

"If I had believed, the curse would've been broken months ago," Emma said when she lifted her head up.

Snow walked around the desk her daughter sat at and crouched down. "Honey," Snow said gently. "You couldn't have known."

"If I had believed," Emma started, "maybe Graham wouldn't have been transported back to the Enchanted Forest."

Snow's eyes widened with shock. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin created the curse and then gave it to Regina," Charming told his wife. "Rumpelstiltskin had told us that whoever dies in Storybrooke and was from the Enchanted Forest is transported back home."

Snow looked back at her daughter. "Oh, Emma," she said with so much sympathy. "And you thought he'd been dead all this time."

Emma took Snow's hand. "Mom," she said trying out the word for the first time since the curse broke, "there's a catch."

"Catch?" Snow asked.

"Anyone who dies here doesn't have any memory of their Storybrooke life," Emma replied.

"Maybe all his needs is true love's kiss," Snow told her.

"What good would that do now since he's in the Enchanted Forest, and I'm in Storybrooke?" she asked.

"But that explains why he was getting his memory back," Henry replied, " or maybe you just broke his curse."

Emma stared at Henry. "I remember," she said. "Those were his last words to me."

"They started coming back to him the minute he kissed you here in Storybrooke," Henry replied.

Charming eyed his grandson suspiciously. "And how do you know this?" he asked him.

"He told me," Henry answered. "I helped him figure out who he was from the book Grandma gave me."

"And you told him who he was?" Snow asked.

Henry nodded.

Snow was really curious if her grandson would get this right, so she asked, "And who is he?"

Henry looked from Snow to Charming to Emma and smiled. "The Huntsman," he said.

Emma looked over at Snow. "Has he gotten everyone right?" she asked.

"He's a smart kid," Snow told her in a way of an answer. "You should see his grades; I've been wanting to recommend him for gifted."

"Why haven't you?"

"The Kathryn thing," Snow reminded her and then her expression changed to thoughtful, "though her name is Abigail, but after that, I had to start through the whole process all over again."

"Ah."

"Yeah," Snow replied.

"Did you find out why we didn't go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin created the curse so he could find his son, Baelfire," Charming replied. "He gave the curse to Regina."

"So she sacrificed the life of her father?" Emma asked. Even though she just found out that Charming was her father, she couldn't justify murdering him to activate the curse.

"How could you guess that?" Henry asked.

Emma looked over at Henry. "When I went with Graham to the cemetery, we went to Henry Mills' grave," Emma said. "Don't you see, Henry? She named you after her father whom she had to love very much and she wouldn't be laying flowers on his grave."

"So she does love me," Henry said with a shrug. "But I still don't trust her."

"That's alright," Emma replied. "If she wants you, she'll figure out a way to redeem herself first."

"If she does, she'll have to make a lot of amends," Snow commented.

"So does Rumpelstiltskin," Emma said.

"The only way you're getting any help from him is if you find Baelfire," Charming replied.

"Who's Baelfire?" Snow asked.

"His son," Emma answered.

"Is that his favor?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Emma answered.

"Compared to what other deals he made," Snow said, "she got off light."

Charming nodded in agreement.

"And finding people is my specialty," Emma replied.

Snow and Charming looked at each other.

Emma saw the exchanging of the look. "What?" she asked her parents.

"Let's just say you come by that talent naturally," Snow told her.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Does the phrase 'I will find you' mean anything to you?" Henry asked.

They all laughed. "Point taken," Emma replied. "But he didn't say I couldn't use help." She looked at her new found family. "Will you help me?"

"Emma, you don't even need to ask," Snow said. "There's no way you wouldn't be getting it even if you hadn't asked for it." She looked over at her husband who nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: In the Enchanted Forest

Chapter 7

(Enchanted Forest; several months ago)

He woke up slowly. He looked around. He was in the forest, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why his wolf brother wasn't there with him.

"So you're awake," a voice said.

He looked over and saw a man and a woman sitting on the ground staring at him. "What happened?" he asked them.

"That's what I'd like to know," he said. "I'm Prince Philip, and my companion's name is Mulan."

"Huntsman," he said understanding what Prince Philip was wanting to know. Though he felt like he was called by another name.

"Well, Huntsman, how did you get here?" Prince Philip asked.

Huntsman sat up slowly because it was evident to him he had a major headache, but then he laid his hand on his heart. He couldn't explain it, but his heart was beating inside his chest. His heart was his own again. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Most everyone from the Enchanted Forest is gone," Mulan told him and when he looked confused, she continued, "Don't tell me you didn't know this."

Huntsman shook his head. "The last thing I remember was was riding to the palace that belonged to Snow White and her husband, James, or Charming as I've heard some snicker at his nickname, with Queen Regina," he told them.

Prince Philip and Mulan exchanged a look. "Why were you with Regina?" Mulan asked.

"She had taken my heart, and she could do whatever she pleased with it," Huntsman replied. "I was powerless to do anything but to follow her lead."

Prince Philip and Mulan exchanged yet another look. "Queen Regina's been gone for the best part of twenty-eight years," Prince Philip told him.

"So has Snow White and James," Mulan added. "Most everyone has disappeared."

"Then if everyone has disappeared then why didn't you guys go as well?" Huntsman asked looking from Prince Philip to Mulan.

"That's something we would like to know," Mulan replied. "For the last twenty-eight years, time has been frozen."

"How do you know that it's been twenty-eight years?" Huntsman asked.

"Long story," Prince Philip replied, "but about two months ago, time unfroze."

"In the back of my mind, I feel like I should know why," Huntsman replied. "I know it's there in my head, and my heart is my own." He laid a hand on his heart. "It beats right here." He looked at Mulan and Prince Philip. "How do I know that?"

"Magic," Prince Philip answered. "You know this land; this land is full of magic."

"Tell us everything," Mulan replied. "Everything you remember."

Huntsman looked at Mulan and Prince Philip. He started his tale with the fact that he was raised by wolves. He also mentioned meeting Queen Regina and her telling him he needs to kill Snow White, and he couldn't do it and letting her go resulted in the fact that he was the Queen's puppet. He also mentioned meeting James, helping him escape from Queen Regina's palace, and telling the Prince not to let his sacrifice go in vein. He also mentioned again going to Snow White and James's palace to see the destruction and intended to help them win against the Regina, but he knew it didn't work that way because he was sucked into a vortex.

When he ended his tale, Mulan stared at him. "You should've gone to whatever place Regina wanted you to go," she replied.

Huntsman tried to think and tried to remember, but he started getting a really severe headache instead.

Mulan noticed that Huntsman was straining himself. "Stop," she told him. "Either it's going to come back to you or it's not. There's no reason why you should make you head hurt."

"If you do remember," Prince Philip replied. "We would like to know where everyone else is."

Huntsman nodded. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find Princess Aurora," Mulan answered knowing Prince Philip couldn't answer that question himself.

"Who's Princess Aurora?" Huntsman asked.

"My true love," Prince Philip answered and walked away.

Huntsman and Mulan watched him walk away.

"It's hard for him," Mulan told him as she stared after her friend and companion. "Not aging and not finding Princess Aurora."

"I want to say that I know what a one true love is like," Huntsman replied, "but I don't know for sure."

"Don't strain yourself," Mulan reminded him. "It'll come to you."

"Was it because time froze that you couldn't find Princess Aurora?" Huntsman asked.

"You pick things up quickly," Mulan said with amazement. "We've known where she's at, but for the first time in twenty-eight years, for the last two months, we haven't had any problems and hadn't run into any trouble in finding her."

"I guess that's good then," Huntsman replied. "You think you can add one more companion to your journey? I need to find my wolf brother."

"I don't see a problem with that," Philip said from behind him.

"I feel like that there's also something else-someone else-I should be looking for," Huntsman replied.

"Maybe you'll find it or them when we rescue Princess Aurora," Mulan said.

"Maybe," Huntsman replied.


	8. Chapter 8: More Golden Secrets Spilled

Chapter 8

Rumpelstiltskin found a dress for his beautiful Belle. The dress was fit for a princess. It was her signature color, blue, and it went just a little below her knees. On her feet, she wore blue polka dotted stiletto heels.

When Belle walked out of the bedroom, Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Belle, you look beautiful," he told her.

Belle gave him a small blush as well as a small smile. "Thank you," she replied.

"It's not too big? Not too small?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Belle shook her head. "No," she said. "It's perfect."

Rumpelstiltskin continued to smile. "I'm glad," he said.

Belle's smile got bigger. "What's your plan?" she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a look.

Belle sighed. "You should use your magic to help people," she told him.

"Belle, you know that magic always comes with a price," he reminded her.

Belle gave out another sigh. "Yeah, I know," she said solemnly, "but what if it didn't?"

"Consequences," Rumpelstiltskin told her. "Repercussions. It would be on bot my side as well as the other party's. Why do you think I had contracts?" They walked downstairs to the kitchen. "I will say that magic is different here. I don't know if-" He waved her to a stool that sat by the kitchen nook.

"The same rules apply when we lived in the Enchanted Forest," Belle finished for him as she took her seat and watched him to start to prepare their meal. "What exactly can you tell me about the curse?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I can tell you that I gave it to Regina," he said with a hint of a smile.

Belle glared at him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it," she scolded.

"I know, dearie," he replied.

"Which begs the question," Belle replied. "Why did you have to give the curse to Regina?"

"I knew she wanted revenge on Snow, and since I had nothing left to lose, I gave it to her," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"What activated the curse?" Belle asked knowing Rumpelstiltskin enough to know that there would have to be heavy price for heavy magic.

"Why the thing she loves most," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

Belle stared at him. "Her father," she said. She was aware of Regina's love for her father; it was all over the Enchanted Forest. "You gave Regina the curse because you didn't have anything else to lose, because you knew she would sacrifice her own father which is something I wouldn't do to my own regardless of whoever I want revenge on, and because you know that she would use it?" she asked incredulously.

"Essentially," Rumpelstiltskin replied after Belle was done with her rant.

"And you did all of this so you can find your son in this world?" Belle asked.

"Now, Belle," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Please tell me, in the twenty-eight years we've been in this world, you've changed," Belle replied.

"When we came to this world, all I wanted was to find my son, Baelfire, and now I find out you're still alive," Rumpelstiltskin replied, "when Princess Emma" he smiled knowing the current sheriff of Storybrooke wouldn't like her new found title "finds my son, we'll be transferred back to the Enchanted Forest, of course, after we help Snow and Charming with Regina, you, me, and Bae can live happily ever after."

"With no magic?" Belle asked.

"With no magic," Rumpelstiltskin promised as he put the meal in the oven.

Belle smiled as she walked to him and kissed his cheek. "I don't suppose after our meal if I can go visit my father, could I?" Belle asked as she stood near her chair.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. He knew he has been a little harsh with Maurice than anyone else in town, which included the Fairies, and he wondered if he should tell Belle. "I suppose we could do that," he said knowing he really is going have a hard time saying no to Belle no matter what she asked for. He walked to her and hugged her. "Just remember I'd protect you from anyone who wants to harm you."

Belle laid her head down on his shoulder while she enjoyed the fact that she was in his arms. "I know," she said. "I also want to thank the person who let me out."

"I thought it was Dr. Whale," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

Belle shook her head. She knew who Dr. Whale was; he had treated her after all. "He dressed kind of like you do," Belle replied. "Like he had money."

Rumpelstiltskin started connecting dots and said, "Brown hair? This tall? Possibly has a thing for hats?"

"How did you know?" Belle asked surprised.

"We're acquainted," Rumpelstiltskin informed her. He wasn't going to mention how. "Though he probably had a different motive in mind."

"Different motive?" Belle asked curiously.

"Regina probably promised him something, and she most likely didn't deliver," he said knowing Jefferson quite well.

"So he would want to make trouble for her," Belle concluded.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "He would."

"Why would he do that?" Belle asked confused.

"Probably because of Grace," Rumpelstiltskin replied and then elaborated knowing she wouldn't know who Grace is, "his daughter."

"The spell is broken now," Belle replied. "They can find each other now."

"Yes, they would," he said. If he knew Jefferson well enough like he did, he knew Jefferson would have to be talked into going to reunite with his daughter just because of the belief that he abandoned her, but Rumpelstiltskin knew better. He's the one who abandoned his son; Jefferson didn't abandon his daughter because he hoped to make a better life for them. He hoped someone would tell him this. "Speaking of Jefferson, we'll need to get his hat to get home."

"I thought you needed Prince James, Princess Emma, and her son," Belle said.

"I do, but they're the only ones who can get the hat to work," Rumpelstiltskin replied as he pulled the meal out of the oven.


	9. Chapter 9: Overcoming Fears

Chapter 9

Jefferson sat on a bench. His life was over. He couldn't deal with the fact that he gave Grace away when he should have been home with her. It was just because Regina didn't live up to her end of the bargain. She should have granted his part of the deal.

Jefferson sighed. "I don't know why I do this to myself," he told himself. "I should have known better than to trust Regina to deliver."

"Lesson learned well?" a male voice asked from behind him.

Jefferson looked over and was surprised to see a man made of wood. "Pinocchio, right?" he asked.

August smiled at him. "Being made of wood gave it away, didn't it?" he asked. "Though I prefer August."

"Then August it is," Jefferson replied. "How do you know about the curse?"

"I was transported through the same wardrobe Emma had been transported in twenty-eight years ago," August told him.

Jefferson stared at him. "You're the reason she doesn't believe," he replied, "when she should have."

August paused and became melancholy. "This world is full of temptations," he argued, "but our savior believes now."

Jefferson stared at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Emma broke the curse," August said and looked at his watch to calculate, "about three hours ago."

"How did I not know?" Jefferson asked. "How did you know that I didn't know?"

"Henry," August replied. "He believed you to be Mad Hatter and Paige's real father."

"Grace," Jefferson said.

"Excuse me?" August asked.

"My daughter's name is Grace," Jefferson replied.

"Grace, then," he said.

"Henry's the mayor's son, right?" Jefferson asked. He remembered seeing her son on the hospital bed when he went to talk to her, and he believed that he wasn't going to wake up.

"Emma's," August corrected without thinking and then grinned when he did. "If the townspeople have anything to do with it, he'll continue to be."

"Which they probably will be," Jefferson replied.

"Are you going to reunite with your daughter?" August asked.

Jefferson stayed quiet for a moment before he answered. "I abandoned her when she needed me most," he replied.

"Do you want to know what I think?" August asked.

"I suppose," Jefferson replied.

"I'd do anything to grow up with my father," August replied. "I would wager Grace would feel the same way. You get to have the twenty-eight years with your daughter; the same twenty-eight years I missed out on with my father."

"Are you saying that Grace will forgive me?" Jefferson asked absurdly giving him a wary look.

"She would," August said with confidence. "I would give anything to have spent the last twenty-eight years with my father."

Jefferson looked at him. "I can see that you would," he replied. "Are you going to see your father?" He looked at August curiously.

"He would see me made of wood," August replied sadly. "He would be disappointed in me that I didn't keep my promise to him."

"Which promise was that?" Jefferson asked.

"To keep Emma safe and to make her understand her destiny," August replied, "and on top of that, I wasn't a very good boy or man or-"

"You wouldn't have turned back into wood," Jefferson concluded. "Want to know what I think?"

August gave him a slanted look. "I suppose," he said with a hint a smile.

"Disappointed or not," Jefferson replied. "I believe your father would like to know you're okay. Even though you are made of wood, he would like to see you're okay."

August's eyes lit with hope. "You really believe that?" he asked.

Jefferson smiled at the childish answer. "I'm a father," he reminded him. "I know that." He got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" August asked.

"To find Grace," Jefferson replied without turning, and then he continued walking.

August smiled as he watched Jefferson walk toward the school and then he stood up from the bench. He wondered if he should have told him that Henry has a crush on Grace. He was glad he hadn't because Henry had told him about that in confidence.

Might as well, he thought as he went off to go find his own father.


	10. Chapter 10: Telling the Truth

Chapter 10

Before August went to go find his father, he stopped by the Sheriff's station because he had spotted Emma's vehicle in her spot. He needed to thank Emma for believing or he wouldn't be alive right now. Though it occurred to him seconds before he entered the station, she may be having her own reunion with her parents. He pushed it aside and walked down the hall. Emma's family was staring at him.

"August," Emma said. "What are you doing here?"

Snow and Charming turned to Emma and then back at August. It clicked for Charming before it did for Snow. "You're Gepetto's boy, aren't you?" Charming asked remembering Pinocchio's story.

"Yes, your highness," August replied.

"I take it you weren't a good boy," Charming replied.

Snow rolled her eyes at her husband's obvious statement. "You were seven years old the last time I saw you in the Enchanted Forest," she replied. "How did you grow to be an adult?"

"The blue fairy and my father lied to you and your husband when they said that only one could go through the wardrobe," August replied.

"Then tell me how many could make the journey," Snow replied.

"Two," August replied. "My father told me I should look out for Emma."

"You did hell of a job," Charming said angrily.

Emma sighed. "What's done is done," she said. "Ever since he came to town, he has been trying to get me to believe."

"To no avail," August replied. "You two created one hard headed daughter." He grinned at Emma.

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked repeating her earlier question.

"To thank you for breaking the curse," August replied. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here; I would be in my room at the inn turned to wood."

She and her parents exchanged a look.

"What?" August asked.

"I didn't bring back magic," Emma replied. "All I did was break the curse and return everyone's memories."

"So who brought back magic?" August asked fearing he already knew.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Henry answered.

"Should I be thanking him then?" August asked and then stopped when he realized Emma had been crying. "What's going on?"

"Rumpelstiltskin told us that Graham's still alive," Charming told him.

"The former sheriff?" August asked.

They all nodded.

August looked from one person to the next, but it wasn't until he stopped on Snow that it clicked. "Oh," he said. "He wasn't only your boss; you had feelings for him."

Emma looked over at her son. Her precious son she had made with Graham. He was going to have to know, and that day was going to be today after all. "I didn't just have feelings," Emma said. "I borne him a child."

"Me?" Henry asked. "But I thought..."

"I know what you thought," Emma replied.

"But you said my father was a fire fighter," Henry replied.

"I know what I told you, Henry," Emma replied, "but apparently, it is the truth. When I asked the Blue Fairy, she told me she remembered Regina letting Graham out of town to do some work, but it had stopped after I had just gotten pregnant with you. Until the curse was broken, I hadn't remembered that."

"Explains why I've been drawn to him my entire life," Henry replied. "You weren't meant to be part of the curse."

"Rumpelstiltskin put ramifications on the curse," Emma replied. "I have no idea how many."

"Probably a lot," Charming replied.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Snow said. "But Regina's smart enough to find a way around it. Regina would've wanted everyone not associated the Enchanted Forest to not remember Storybrooke or any of its residence."

"Like how I didn't remember Graham," Emma replied.

"Exactly," Snow replied. "But we don't know if he remembers now or not-"

"Because the curse is broken and magic is different here than it is in the Enchanted Forest," August replied.

Charming look at his wife. "That could be why your step-mother doesn't have her powers back," he said.

"Small blessing," Emma muttered. "If we want to get home, we need to find Baelfire."

"Baelfire?" August asked wondering why that name sounded familiar to him.

"Rumpelstiltskin's son," Emma answered.

"The whole reason why the curse was created in the first place," Henry put in.

"Where do we start?" August asked.

"After everything you've done," Charming replied," why should we let you help?"

"Because I broke my promise to my father when I knew better than to be tempted," August replied. "If this will set the scale straight, then I will gladly do it."

"But first you need to go see your father," Henry replied.

"But..." August replied after he stared at Henry's reply.

"He would still want to see you," Charming replied knowing he'd need to take point on this issue. "After not remembering you for twenty-eight years, he would still want to see you whether you've been a good boy or not." He looked at Emma. "Son, I know what I've talking about. Go talk to your father."

August nodded. "Where would I find him?" he asked.

"He'd be at his work shop or at Dr. Hopper's practice," Henry stated.

August sighed. "Okay," he said as he walked out of the sheriff's station.

"Nice speech," Emma replied.

"That's normally your mother's territory," Charming replied. "I'm normally the one who is ready for a battle when it's needed." He looked over at Snow and smiled.

"That was good," Snow said. "It was exactly what he needed to hear."

"You think he will go see Gepetto?" Henry asked his grandmother.

"Yes, I do," she said.


	11. Chapter 11: Red's Brother

Chapter 11

At Granny's, Red and Granny hugged. "The curse," Granny said. "It's broken."

"Emma," Red replied. "She must have broken the curse."

"She did, didn't she?" Granny replied with a smile and then after a moment, it dropped away.

Granny?" Red asked understanding Granny's moods. "What is it?"

"Your brother," Granny replied.

Red gave her an odd look. "I don't have a brother," she reminded her.

"But you do," Granny replied. "An older brother."

"Was he brought over?" Red asked.

"Yes," Granny replied, "but he died."

As the words hit Red, her face fell. "Graham," Red replied. "Graham was my brother."

"Yes," Granny answered, "and I have a certain feeling that Regina murdered him."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Red replied thinking about how she and Snow had been on the run from the Queen's guards, "but we aren't going after her, are we?"

"No," Granny replied agreeing. "That would make her too important."

"Granny, are we going to stay open?" Red asked as she stared at the empty diner.

"Yes," Granny replied. "People have to eat, and I doubt if anyone is going to want to fix their own food."

Red nodded and grinned. "But while we're waiting, can you tell me why Graham was abandoned?" she asked.

Granny sighed not surprised Red had guessed that Graham was abandoned. "I suppose," she said and started the story as she knew it.

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Granny asked her daughter, Anita.

Anita looked at her mother. "I'm sure you know how it works," she said sarcastically, "after all you had me."

"Anita, really think about this," Granny replied.

"Mother," Anita replied. She gave her a fierce look. "You have no right to tell me what to do anymore."

Granny sighed.

"Look, Finn is waiting for me," Anita replied. "I've made up my mind, and you can't change it. I'm leaving with Finn." She fled out of the house.

Granny watched her leave. "Why is she like this?" she asked herself.

* * *

Anita met up with Finn in the woods nearby. "Do we have everything?" Anita asked.

Flynn nodded. "I know where the pack is," he told her. "They're just up ahead."

"Good," Anita replied. "The further I'm away from my mother, the better all of us will be."

"Come on, Anita," Finn replied with a smile as they ran up ahead toward the pack. "Our lives begin now."

* * *

Nine months later, Anita wakes up out of a sound sleep as the pain starts. She nudges Flynn who is still sleeping right beside her. "Finn," she replied.

"Hmm..."

"Finn, wake up," Anita replied. "The baby is coming." She nudged him again.

"Anita?" A girl about her age appeared in the door. "I sensed distress."

"I'm in labor, Cordelia," Anita told her.

The girl Anita addressed as Cordelia walked to Finn's side of the bed. "Finn," she said. "You need to leave."

Finn who was now sitting up sighed. "Are you sure I can't be a part of it?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Cordelia confirmed. "I'm sorry." She shooed him out of the room and then turned to Anita after closing the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't want him unless he has wolf magic," Anita replied. "And we both know he doesn't."

"So what we talked about?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes," Anita answered. "What we talked about."

* * *

A few hours later, Anita gave birth to a squalling baby boy. There was crying, but Cordelia placed a hand over the baby's mouth as she walked over to the window. She passed the baby to the guy who was waiting for him outside.

Cordelia and the guy exchanged a look before the guy took off. She then walked to Anita. "Finn's memory has been erased," she replied.

"God," Anita replied. "I only want children who have wolf magic."

"He's also been given a potion so he believes that you've been very sick," Cordelia replied.

"I know how it works," Anita yelled at Cordelia.

"I know you do," Cordelia replied, "but these things need to be said to be reminded."

"Of course," Anita replied. "In about six weeks, Finn and I can resume our sexual activities, right?"

"Right," Cordelia replied.

* * *

After the telling of what happened to Graham after his birth, Granny looked over at Red. She saw that her granddaughter was in pain.

"I grew up without knowing my brother because he wouldn't have to turn into a wolf?" Red asked as she stood. "He grew up with wolves."

"If the Queen picked someone else, Snow would be dead and none of this would've happened," Granny replied. "These things happen for a reason; let's see what happens next."

"How do you know all that?" Red asked.

"Your mother told me after she had dropped you off," Granny replied. "That was the last time I saw her."

"Then I saw her years later when I was with Snow," Red confessed to her. "She's the one who taught me how to master the wolf inside me."

Granny blinked. "You never said a word," she said.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Red told her, "but she was killed by Regina's men." She battled back tears at feeling the loss of her mother. "How do you know Graham is my brother for sure?" It was a question that had been on her mind while Granny told the tale of how Graham was abandoned.

"He looked like Finn," Granny replied. "He is also your father, and I will also tell you that when wolves find the right mate, they mate for life. Even if I wasn't sure, I can tell you he is the right age, Red."

"My mom and dad were mates?" Red asked her surprised.

"Yes," Granny replied. "Much the same way Peter was to you, but after when one half of a mate dies, it is possible for the second half to find someone."

"You think there is someone else out there for me?" Red asked.

Granny nodded. "I do," she said and she knew exactly who, but she wasn't inclined to tell her granddaughter.

"Emma," Red replied.

"What about the princess?" Granny asked.

"The night before he was killed, he was in here," Red said referring to the diner. "You know how he was always shooting darts?" She looked over at the deer dart board before looking at Granny.

Granny nodded.

"He threw a dart at Emma, but he had intentionally missed her to get attention. You could tell she was pissed, and it wasn't just because of the dart," Red replied with a grin. "Under it all, you could tell that their feelings for each other was surfacing to the top."

"Feelings that went deeper than Sheriff and Deputy," Granny mused.

Red nodded.

"You know, knowing Rumpelstiltskin, I wouldn't be surprised if he put ramifications on the curse," Granny replied.

"Do you think Graham could still be alive?" Red asked Granny.

"I do," Granny replied. "I can take over until you get back from telling Emma."

"Are they at the hospital?" Red had asked. They had heard about what had happened to Henry.

"No," Granny replied. "Probably at the sheriff's station by now."


	12. Chapter 12: Connecting Reports

Chapter 12

Red walked into the Sheriff's station, and she was instantly pulled into a hug by Snow.

"Red," Snow replied.

"Hi, Snow," Red replied. "I knew you guys would be here; I don't suppose you know why we weren't transported back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Rumpelstiltskin needs us to find his son in this world," Snow answered.

Red stared at her best friend. "He made everyone suffer just so he can find his son?" she asked in disbelief.

"That about sums up our feelings," Charming replied.

"And he elected me to help him," Emma replied and then looked at Red. "Who are you?"

Red smiled. "Red Riding Hood; though, the fairy tale is so far off course," she replied, "but you can call me Red."

"Uh-huh," Emma replied. "Where's Granny?"

"At the diner," Red replied. "She figured the diner should stay open because people need to eat."

"Good idea," Emma mused. "If that's the case, why aren't there giving her a helping hand?"

"Granny and I thought it would be a better idea if I told you this," Red replied.

"About what?" Emma asked.

"Graham," she answered.

"Well, that seems like the topic of the Snow replied.

Red looked at her friend. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You first," Emma said.

Red looked back over at Snow who nodded. "Very well," she said. "Granny told me that Graham was my brother, and the reason why she was sure is because he looked like my father."

"How?" Charming asked.

Red looked at Charming as she answered, "Granny told me that my mother abandoned Graham at birth because he didn't have wolf magic and passed him to the wolves. From what I understand, they believed the wolves would kill him not raise him." She told them the rest.

"You still need to answer one question after I tell you this," Emma replied. "Graham is Henry's biological father. From what he and Blue told me, he often ran errands for Regina which is how that's possible." She told her how she met him.

"Wow," Red replied. "What's your question?"

"Will Henry have wolf magic?" Emma asked her.

Red stared at Henry. "I-um-don't know," she answered honestly. "I'm sure Granny might know the answer or Rumpelstiltskin possibly."

"Some of this is starting to make sense," Henry replied. "Though if I do have wolf magic, we do need to find out."

Charming leaned down to face Henry. "We'll find out, kid," he replied using Emma's endearment for his grandson.

"Now, Snow, explain your earlier comment," Red demanded.

"Graham isn't dead," Emma answered. "Rumpelstiltskin put ramifications on the curse, and you can't die, but are transported back to the Enchanted Forest without your memory of Storybrooke."

"It still exists?" Red asked surprised.

"It does," Snow replied, "but the reason why we weren't transported back is because Emma has to look for his son."

"You know he's the one who gave Granny my cloak," Red replied. "She still refuses to tell me what she gave him in return. What did you ask for?" Red looked at Emma

"That Ashley Boyd-Princess Ella-could keep her child," Henry replied.

Red looked at Snow. "That's sounds like something you would do, Snow," she told her.

"Rumpelstiltskin knew I would be able to find his son," Emma replied. "Finding people tends to run in the family." She smiled at Snow and Charming and then over at Henry.

"Do you need any help?" Red asked.

Emma shook her head. "You do know how I found the last guy before I came here," she asked. "Before Henry found me at my Boston apartment."

Red slowly smiled as she remembered what Emma had told her. "I do," Red replied and then turned to Snow and Charming. "One day, you should hear that story, and now thinking back on it, she sounds like the combination of the two of you." She turned to Emma remembering the last little bit of it. "And you have one now."

Emma didn't say anything but looked down.

"Why haven't I heard it?" Snow asked. "I was the one who lived with you for the last several months."

"It was during the time period I had worked with Emma here at the station," Red replied. "I had asked her some questions about Boston."

"And it popped out," Emma replied. "Go help Granny with the diner; we'll be along when we get hungry and have that question answered."

Red looked at Snow and Charming, and once again, Snow nodded.

"Okay," Red replied.

"Thanks, Ruby," Emma replied without thinking and then winced. "Or is it Red?" She smiled at her.

"It's Red," she answered. "I much prefer Red to Ruby."

"Red it is," Emma replied.

Red nodded and then walked to the exit and left.

"She's the second person who came in to offer help," Emma replied. "How many people did you two help?"

Snow laid her hand on her husband's before walking to Emma. "A lot," Snow answered, "but you've done a lot for these people too, Emma. The top one is breaking the curse. You beat us by more than a mile, honey."

"I don't suppose any of these people are artists?" Emma asked.

"Emma, what are you planning?" Charming asked.

"An age progression sketch," Emma answered. "Hopefully Rumpelstiltskin can give me a detailed sketch of his son."

Snow smiled. "I know someone who may help you with that," she said.

* * *

**Does anyone want to take a guess who Snow is talking about? I would love to hear your answers, and I'll tell you over a PM if you're right or not. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Looking for Grumpy

Chapter 13

The Charming Family had split into two groups. Snow was with Henry and Charming with Emma.

"Is Mom sure about this?" Emma asked Charming.

Charming smiled at his daughter. "Honey, I'm going to tell you a little secret about your mother, Emma," Charming replied. "When she speaks her mind, she's sure. If she believes Grumpy can draw, he can draw."

Emma had tried to resist asking, but she couldn't now. She needed to know. "And who is Grumpy?" she asked.

Charming chuckled.

Emma glared at Charming before rolling her eyes. "In Storybrooke," she told him.

"I believe your mother said he was Leroy," Charming replied. "I've only ever seen him around; I've never actually talked to him in Storybrooke."

"The first time I met him he was my jailmate," Emma said.

Charming stopped on the sidewalk and then grabbed her to face him. "Graham arrested you?" he asked. "Why?" When the incident had happened, Charming, or rather David Nolan, was still in coma, so he didn't know and didn't have any of the details.

"Regina," Emma answered now knowing the truth about that glass of apple cider. "She wanted me arrested. I was well on my way out of town when I realized Henry had left his book in my car. If she had just left me alone, I would have just returned the book and left town."

Charming smiled. "So she gave you a reason to stay," he replied. "You got to love the irony of that."

"I stayed for Henry," Emma told him. "He got in my head and stayed there until this morning, when I thought he had died. I didn't want to admit until then that I love him even before I remembered my real memories." Tears fell out of Emma's eyes.

"Oh, Emma," he said and hugged her.

Emma closed her eyes as she laid her head down on her father's shoulder. "I've cried more today than I have in my lifetime," she told him.

Charming chuckled. "You're allowed," he said. "Besides, I want to make up for lost time. I love you, Emma."

"I know," Emma said. "And I can get used to leaning on you, Dad." She smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

Charming smiled.

Emma gently pushed him away. "I sure hope he's here," Emma replied.

Charming and Emma walked into the hospital together. They went directly to the desk. "We're looking for Leroy," Emma replied.

"He left awhile ago," the nurse at the desk said and then looked at Emma. "Right after you broke the curse broke, your highness."

Emma wanted wince at the title, but she resisted. She laid her business card on the desk. "If he comes back, can you tell him I'm looking for him?" Emma asked.

The nurse took the business card. "What do I tell him?" she asked.

"Tell him it's about getting home," Charming answered.

The nurse stared at Charming. "Home?" she asked with surprise hope and forgot formality. "As in the Enchanted Forest?"

Charming nodded.

"I will," the nurse replied with a smile.

Charming and Emma walked away from the desk and headed for the exit. "How much do you want to bet that there's a way home will go through the Storybrooke grape vine?" Emma asked.

Charming just smiled at Emma.

Emma studied him a moment. "Wait," she said. "You want that to happen?"

Charming nodded.

She just had to ask. "Why?"

"If Grumpy hears that we're looking for him, he'll be inclined to search for my wife, your mother," Charming replied.

"How do you know that?" Emma asked.

"Grumpy has a soft spot for Snow," Charming told her so matter of factly. "Please tell me that story is in there."

Emma stared at Charming for a moment before it clicked what he was talking about. "Yeah, it's in Henry's book," she answered. "Though I do wonder how much August had left out."

"Wait," Charming replied as he once again grabbed his daughter and brought her out of the way of others walking on the sidewalk. "You're telling me Pinocchio wrote Henry's book?"

Emma nodded.

"Maybe instead of punishing Geppetto, may be we should grant him a metal instead," Charming replied.

Emma smiled at him as she shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow and Henry headed to Grumpy's apartment. Henry, who was still wary of him, looked at her as they walked up to the floor he lived on. "Would he really help us?"

"I know and understand why both Emma and Regina told you to stay away from him, but I'll tell you a little secret about Grumpy," Snow replied and then leaned to whisper in his ear. "Out of all the dwarfs, he has the biggest heart."

"I thought that was Dopey," Henry replied.

"He's the most pure of heart," Snow corrected, "but Grumpy has the biggest."

"What's the difference?" Henry asked her.

"Um..." Snow was a loss for words, so instead of answering his second question, she answered his first, "He'll help us." Snow knocked on his door when they walked to it and before Henry could repeat his question.

The neighboring door opened. "Snow," the female said from behind them.

Snow turned to see Cinderella. "Ella," she said. "Have you seen Grumpy? It's important."

"Shhh," Cinderella replied. "I just got Alexandra down for a nap."

"Sorry," Snow whispered. "Grumpy?"

"He and Thomas left for work at the same time," Cinderella replied, "but everyone left the cannery at the same time when the curse broke. Thomas told me."

"Grumpy works at the hospital as maintenance," Snow replied.

"If he comes home," Cinderella replied, "I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Could you tell him that it's about going home to the Enchanted Forest?" Snow asked.

Cinderella stared at her best friend. "Home," she said slowly and then shook off her shock. "Yes, of course. You mind if I spread the word?"

Snow smiled at Cinderella. She could always count on her. "No," she said. "In fact, I'm counting on the fact that you would."

Cinderella returned the smile and nodded. She then turned to walk back into her apartment and closed the door.

"So Ashley is Cinderella?" Henry asked looking up at his grandmother.

Snow stared at Henry. "Well, aren't you the smart one," she said. "You haven't missed have you?"

Henry grinned at Snow. "No," he told her. "Should we go back to the Sheriff's station since it's going around that we're looking for him?"

Snow nodded. "Yeah," she said. "That would be a very good idea."


	14. Chapter 14: His Blurry Image

Chapter 14

Prince Philip, Mulan, and the Huntsman were getting closer to Princess Aurora, Philip's one true love, every day. During the last six months, the three of them have become thick as thieves, but the Huntsman kept a look out for his wolf brother everyday but to avail.

The Huntsman took the middle shift during the night because when he tried to sleep through the night, he couldn't do it. About a month ago, he had awoken during the middle shift when it was Philip's turn.

"You're not on yet," Philip told him. "It's only midway through my shift."

"I can't sleep," the Huntsman told him. "It's like whenever I try to sleep my mind is trying to tell me something. Something important. Something I should know."

"But you don't know what, do you?" Philip asked.

The Huntsman shook his head. "But an image in my mind keeps getting clearer with every passing night," he told his companion, and with every passing day, he trusted his two companions, Philip and Mulan, more and more. The more he trusts them the more that he feels like that their his friends.

"And it hurts you," Philip replied. He too was starting to understand his companion.

"I guess it does," the Huntsman replied.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Philip replied. "This image you see in your dream. Tell me about it."

"It's of a woman," he answered. "All I can see is that she's a blonde and wearing a red cloak, I guess is the best way to describe the garment, but I feel like I should know her."

"Maybe you do know her," Philip replied. "You're still missing twenty-eight years of your life, my friend; maybe it's a memory that's trying to surface."

"Mulan says I shouldn't think about it because it hurts my head too much," the Huntsman replied.

"But..." Philip could hear it in his friend's thoughts.

"But I can't not think about it," the Huntsman replied, "and I need to solve the puzzle that is in my head. I need to know where twenty-eight years of my life went."

"Huntsman, you're always going to think about it," Philip said. "A piece of you is missing, and maybe it's just not your life."

The Huntsman looked at Philip for a moment. "You think I have someone who means as much to me as Princess Aurora means to you?" the Huntsman asked.

"I do," Philip said. "Why else would the woman always be on your mind?"

"Shouldn't I be feeling something?" the Huntsman asked.

Philip shot him a look. "At the moment, my friend, you're feeling confusion," he had pointed out.

"I mean when I look at her in the dream or in the memory," the Huntsman replied.

"You're not scared when you see her," Philip pointed out. "That's something, and I believe someday you'll see her and your wolf brother again."

"If I do happen to see her or vice versa, how I know it's her?" the Huntsman asked. "I'm still not getting the whole image. It's blurry."

Philip smiled at him. "Have some faith," he replied. "If the image doesn't clear before we see her, I believe she'll recognize you, and did you stop to think that maybe she has your wolf brother?"

The Huntsman stared at him. "No," he answered. "I never stopped to think that. I never stopped to think about that."

"If she really is your true love, Huntsman, like I believe, she would have taken very good care of him," Philip replied.

"She would have, wouldn't she have?" the Huntsman replied smiling at that thought. "I'll finish your shift and do my shift as well. Go get some sleep. I'm not going to get back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Philip asked.

The Huntsman nodded. "I'm sure," he told him. "And starting tomorrow night, I'm going to volunteer for the middle shift."

"If you're sure," Philip replied.

"I am," he confirmed. "Go get some sleep."

"Night," Philip said as he started to walk off.

"Good night," the Huntsman said back.

Philip nodded and then walked over to where Mulan was still sleeping.

The Huntsman looked at the stars and he vowed to himself that he was going to remember and find the girl in his dreams and in his memories along with his wolf brother.


	15. Chapter 15: Count Grumpy In

Chapter 15

Back in Storybrooke, Grumpy was just letting himself back into his apartment when Cinderella stuck her head out of her own apartment with her daughter, Alexandra, on her hip. "There you are, Grumpy," she said.

Grumpy rolled his eyes. "Here I am," he said. "What do you want, your highness?"

"I'm just relying you a message from Snow," Cinderella replied hastily.

"Well, what's the message?" he asked. "I don't have all damn day you know."

"She's looking for you," Cinderella replied. "Her grandson was with her." Everyone in town knew who Henry is and his connection to Emma and the Charming Family.

"Prince Henry was with her?" Grumpy asked with surprise.

"Yes," Cinderella said and bounced Alexandra in her arms a little without even thinking about it when her daughter got a little restless. "It's about getting home."

"As you can see," Grumpy grumbled, "I am home."

"Why are you so dense?" Cinderella asked with frustration. "No, the Enchanted Forest is home."

Grumpy's eyes widened at the thought of that. "It still exists?" he asked amazed.

"According to Snow, it does," Cinderella replied.

"Do you have any idea where she and her family might be?" Grumpy asked.

"At the apartment or they could be at the Sheriff's station," Cinderella replied. "Though I would lie my bets on the latter rather than the former."

Grumpy sighed. He didn't want to take that bet, but he would rather know where they were at. He pulled out his phone and dialed the Sheriff's station.

"Swan," Emma said when she picked up the phone.

"I hear you're looking for me," Grumpy replied.

"Yes, we are," Emma said. "Can you come by the station?"

Grumpy evaded the sheriff's question by asking one of his own. "Is this about getting home to the Enchanted Forest?" he asked.

"It is," Emma answered. "I can give you the details when you get here."

"Then I'm on my way, your highness," Grumpy replied and then hung up.

Cinderella smiled. "I don't think she likes her new title," she told him.

"She's going to have to get used to it," Grumpy told her. "She broke the curse; she's going to have to deal with it because I'm not calling her anything else but your highness." He opened his door to his apartment and then closed the door behind him.

Still having the baby on her hip, Cinderella looked down at Alexandra. "You know what, Alexandra?" she asked. "He's right."

* * *

An hour later, Grumpy walks into the Sheriff's station on his own free will, something Leroy would have done on his own free will. Just thinking about the irony, Grumpy smiled. "Should I appreciate the irony of this?" he asked when he sat on one of the chairs in Emma's office making himself at home.

Emma smiled understanding him. She lost track the number of times she had arrested him for drunk and disorderly and add on the number of times Graham must have arrested him for the very same thing. "You should," Emma replied, "because that's not what you're here for."

"Then why am I here?" Grumpy asked and then looked around to see that neither of the princes were in the station either. "And where is Prince Charming and Prince Henry?"

"They are at Granny's having lunch," Snow answered.

"My mom was telling me that you have a talent for drawing," Emma said conversationally.

"I do," Grumpy confirmed, but he wasn't even fooled for a second. "What do you want me to draw? How is it going to help us get home?" He looked from Snow to Emma.

"We're looking for Rumpelstiltskin's son," Emma told him.

Grumpy stared at him. "His son!" he exclaimed.

Snow knew that this was going to happen. "Grumpy, please," she pleaded, "listen to all of it before you disagree."

"It's the only way to get home," Emma replied.

"After hearing that, why should we even go home?" he asked.

Emma stood up from her chair and walked to a window. She did this to give herself more time on how to answer him. "You do know he's the only one who could have created the curse, right?" Emma asked him as she turned toward him.

"Not many people did know that, but I was one of the few who did," Grumpy answered.

Emma walked back to her desk. "Then you need to know that the people who died here are still alive in the Enchanted Forest," Emma replied.

Grumpy stared at her for minute before her words hit home. "The former sheriff," Grumpy replied with complete understanding. He looked at Snow when he realized who Graham was in the Enchanted Forest. He had heard of the Huntsman and then looked over at Snow. "The one who spared you and helped Prince Charming escape."

"Yes," Snow said.

Grumpy started thinking back to several months ago, and he looked over at Emma. "The argument at Granny's the night before he died," he said, "feelings were starting to surface. Yours and his." He really looked at Emma, and just what his heart did with Snow when they had lived in the Enchanted Forest, it softened towards Emma. "He's your true love."

"He's also Henry's father," Snow informed him.

"Mom," Emma said in protest.

Snow looked at Emma and smiled. "Honey, he needs all the facts," she told her daughter.

"Well, I guess that's okay then," Emma said sarcastically.

"That does explain a lot," Grumpy replied.

"So I've been told," Emma replied as she looked at Snow. She sighed and looked back at Grumpy. "Are you going to help or not?"

Grumpy looked from mother to daughter, and he thought _how could I win?_ "Count me in," he said.


	16. Chapter 16: Gossip and Rumors

Chapter 16

While Grumpy was helping Emma and Snow, yet another couple was being reunited. Abigail and Frederick were laying on the couch she as Kathryn had shared with Charming as David. Abigail was snuggled up against her true love, Frederick, who couldn't believe he had his Abigail in his arms. "I've missed you," he replied. "This."

Abigail smiled up at him. "So have I," she replied. "Though it is kind of ironic that Regina had me married to Prince James."

"And she had me single and a gym teacher," Frederick replied. "Some kind of twisted sense of it."

"But that's the thing," Abigail replied.

"What thing?" he asked.

"When Prince James and Snow White were David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard, they knew they were supposed to be together," Abigail replied. "Even though the curse kept them apart."

"It kept everyone apart," Frederick pointed out. "And even the curse kept them apart when they knew they loved each other. They knew each other where we did not."

Abigail gave him a look.

Frederick just smiled at her. "When you had been kidnapped," Frederick replied, "I thought it was scary especially since after you tore through Snow at school that day, you ran into me, and then later I found your car abandoned."

"That is scary," Abigail conceded. "As scary as it was for me when I found out that you were turned into gold."

Frederick took her hand and held it. "Everything is okay now," he said and then glanced at his watch. "It's almost lunch time; I wonder if Granny's is open."

Abigail smiled. "Are you sparing me from cooking?" she asked.

Frederick just smiled and answered her. "Yes," he said, "but if Granny's is open we can scope out out some of the gossip and rumors."

"You're not going to punch James, are you?" Abigail asked.

"Why would I?" Frederick asked. "You two thought you were married; I'm not going to penalize either of you."

Abigail smiled as he pulled her into his arms. They got ready for their first afternoon out in Storybrooke.

* * *

An hour later, they walked into Granny's. They noticed Charming and Henry at the counter eating burgers and fries.

Abigail looked back at Frederick to see his reaction, but he didn't show any. He just smiled and winked at her.

"Now see, girl," Granny told Red. "Didn't I tell you it was smart to stay open?"

Red smiled at Granny. "Yes, Granny, you did," she replied to her and then turned to Abigail and Frederick to tell them, "Take a seat. I'll be right with you."

"Thanks," Abigail replied as she took a seat at a booth.

Frederick slide in on the other side.

Charming looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I was wondering if you found him," he said. "If you had found each other."

"Apparently people are reuniting with their loved ones," Abigail replied and squeezed Frederick's hand. "Thanks to your daughter."

A light went off in Frederick's mind. "Emma," he said remembering. "She broke the curse."

"She did," Charming replied. "Snow and I are really proud of her."

"Speaking of Snow, I thought you would be with her and Emma," Abigail said. "Not just your grandson."

Charming popped a fry soaked with salt and ketchup into his mouth before saying, "Apparently you haven't heard."

"Heard what?" Abigail asked curiously.

"The Enchanted Forest still exists," Charming replied, "at least, according to Rumpelstiltskin which is what Emma and I got out of him this morning with Belle pushing him to tell us everything."

Abigail and Frederick stared at him. "Home?" Frederick asked. "Why aren't we back?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Abigail answered as she looked at Frederick and then looked back at Charming. "He created the curse, didn't he? He wants your family to do something."

"Emma, technically," Charming corrected, "and there's no way she's not getting mine or Snow's help."

"Or mine," Henry interjected.

"What does Rumpelstiltskin want Emma to do?" Abigail asked.

"To find his son, Baelfire or Bae, which is what he calls him," Charming answered.

"That little imp has a child? A son in this land?" Frederick asked surprised. "The reason why we were thrown into this world? The reason why he created the curse?"

"Frederick," Abigail said.

Frederick sighed. "Is that why you're looking for Grumpy?" he asked and then smiled when Charming gave him a look. "I've heard of his drawing ability. His name once was Dreamy."

"Emma thought to do an age progression sketch," Charming informed him.

"Will that even work?" Abigail asked.

Henry turned to look at Abigail. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Henry," Charming said.

"She may have a point," Frederick put in knowing where his true love was going.

Charming looked at Frederick. "Will one of you enlighten me?" he asked warily.

"We don't know how old his son was when he entered this world," Abigail replied, "and we sure don't know how old he is now. Nor do we know how long ago he entered this world."

"Abigail," Charming said. "We're talking about Rumpelstiltskin here. He knows the ins and outs of all kinds of magic, and he knows that-"

"All magic comes with a price," Abigail finished.

"He probably did it in the ball park," Charming replied. "He probably has own prices to pay as well as the price to get home, or who knows maybe he knows another way to get home. We'll see, won't we?" He looked down at Henry as he got up, took his wallet out of his pocket, and set some money which included a tip for Red on the counter. "Come on, Henry."

Henry got up as well and raced to the door.

"See you later, Abigail, Frederick," Charming replied and then looked over at Granny and Red. "Red, Granny." He walked to the door and left.

Frederick looked over at Abigail. "Are you sure you didn't want to marry him?" he asked.

Abigail looked at Frederick and smiled as she threaded her fingers with his. "I wanted you, Frederick, because I love you," she said. "Not him." She brought his hand and kissed it. "You."


	17. Chapter 17: Jefferson's Hat

Chapter 17

Rumpelstiltskin knocked on the front door that belonged to Jefferson, but there wasn't any answer. They would've entered the house, but the front door was locked.

"Are you sure this is his home?" Belle asked him.

"Belle, I should know where everyone lives in Storybrooke," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Jefferson lives in this mansion."

"Does he have any loved ones he would be reuniting with?" Belle asked. She remembered asking if she could reunite with her father, but she understood that this took precedence.

"A daughter," Rumpelstiltskin answered. "Grace."

"You said that," Belle said remembering. "He could be reuniting with her."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "If anything, Belle, he would be avoiding her," he replied.

"Because he abandoned her?" Belle asked.

"He thinks he did," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

Belle crossed her arms. "That's no reason not to be reunited with her," Belle replied. "You're reuniting with your son once when Emma finds him." She turned to look at Rumpelstiltskin when she realized what she said was a little harsh. "Rumpelstiltskin, I'm sorry. That was a little harsh."

"Maybe a little," Rumpelstiltskin agreed. He escorted her back to the sidewalk.

"Where else is Jefferson going to be?" Belle asked.

"I'm right here," the man in question replied.

Belle turned to see the man who let her out of the cage that had been holding her holding a girl of about ten in his arms.

"Belle," Jefferson said, "It's good to see you."

"I could say the same," Belle replied with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for letting me out earlier this morning."

"It was no problem at all," Jefferson told her.

"Can you let me down now, Papa?" the girl in his arms had asked when she realized they were finally home.

Jefferson did the complete opposite for a moment and squeezed tighter before setting his daughter on her feet. "Grace, why don't you go with Mr. Gold's companion, Belle, and enjoy the playground in the backyard while I talk to Mr. Gold?" he suggested.

Belle smiled at her before she offered her hand for the girl's.

Grace stared at Belle's hand for a moment. She understood when something has been given freely, and this was. She smiled at Belle before taking it, and then she and Belle walked around to the backyard to the playground.

"She's a pretty girl," Rumpelstiltskin told him.

"The light of my life," Jefferson told him as he continued to look at the direction she and Belle took, "and the most amazing part is that she has forgiven me for leaving her."

"We both know you didn't abandoned your child, Jefferson," Rumpelstiltskin said. "I abandoned mine."

"And you're using Princess Emma to find him," Jefferson replied remembering now that he has to use her formal title. He put his hand up to stop Rumpelstiltskin from saying anything more and continued. "I know you, Rumpelstiltskin. You know who everyone is in Storybrooke and their talents. Princess Emma's family has a talent for finding people."

"Emma does have experience with finding people," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out. "She was a bails bondswoman before she came to Storybrooke."

"Which came from her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming," Jefferson countered. "They were always able to find one another when they had been separated." He had heard the stories in the Enchanted Forest of his prince and princess met. "Prince Henry, according to Grace, brought Emma here after he found her."

"I didn't come here to debate the issue," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Then why did you come here?" Jefferson asked.

"For your hat," Rumpelstiltskin replied.

"Why?" Jefferson asked. "To get home?"

"In a manner of speaking," Rumpelstiltskin said. "It's a key to a two way portal to this land and our home land."

"For people who want to go home?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"And for people who want to stay like me?" Jefferson asked.

"Once again, yes," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Do you have the hat?"

Jefferson sighed when he realized that he had all the information Rumpelstiltskin was going to give him regarding why he needed the hat. "I don't have it," he said.

"Then who does have it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, but he feared he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Who else?" Jefferson asked.

"Regina," Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson said in unison.


End file.
